Piezas
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Serie de drabbles independientes. Universos alternos ubicados en diferentes escenarios espaciales e históricos. Último en portada. Capítulo 3: ¡Larga vida al Emperador!.
1. I: 731

**Notas generales** : Cada drabble está ubicado en distintos escenarios **históricos y espaciales**. Al ser diferentes universos alternativos (y como un modo especial de hacerle honor a mi carrera) habrán referencias históricas que, espero, puedan identificar. Se tocarán temas sensibles en algunos casos.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Shungiku Nakamura. Yo sólo los tomo prestados cuando me dan ataques repentinos de amor e inspiración.

 **Advertencias** : Posible OoC por el curso común de las historias.

 **Pareja** : Junjou Egoist; Nowaki/Hiroki (Cabe destacar que no en todas las historias se presentarán como tal).

* * *

 **PIEZAS**

* * *

 **731**

* * *

Cuando el prisionero chino se hizo presente en la habitación blanca, los diferentes médicos examinaron su cuerpo huesudo y amarillo sin presentar ninguna mueca de asco o compasión ante la mirada aterrada que, ya sin fuerza, los golpeaba desde la plataforma. Los médicos hablan entre ellos en un lenguaje técnico que ni Hiroki ni Nowaki entienden, y al momento en que el líder de todos ellos, el doctor Shirō Ishii, les da la orden de llevarse al prisionero, ambos asienten.

Lo vuelven a abandonar en la celda en la que ha vivido durante los últimos dos meses. Al alejarse, ambos soldados se miran y se sonríen con sorna. Qué diferencia habrá entre llevarlo a la celda y arrastrarlo hasta los hornos de fundición mañana por la mañana.


	2. II: Santo Oficio

**Nota:** Vi hace unos días un documental de una colonia japonesa en España a raíz de las relaciones diplomáticas del Japón feudal con los reinos hispánicos durante los dos primeros siglos de la Edad Moderna. Desde ahí nace esto, espero puedan encontrarle algún sentido.

* * *

 **PIEZAS**

* * *

 **Santo Oficio**

* * *

Nowaki mira la mesa de piedra ubicada para siempre en la esquina de la estancia, junto con todo lo que sostiene. Unos pergaminos, la estatuilla de Jesucristo y una batea vacía. Cuando Hiroki deposita, con un cuidado inaudito, los santos rosarios de ambos sobre el pupitre, Nowaki duda otra vez. Los mira con miedo, como si las pequeñas cruces de madera lo acusaran. ¡Sodomita! Le escupen, ¡arderás en el infierno, maldito sodomita!

Desvía la mirada. Hiroki, ubicándose entre él y la mesa, le toma las mejillas con una dulzura inusual y lo obliga a mirarlo. Descubre que los ojos azules lloran.

—No nos descubrirán, Nowaki, lo prometo—le dice, y su tono de voz destila ansiedad, sus manos tiemblan, pero Nowaki sabe que no es por deseo.

—No lo sé. Si nos descubren…

—No lo harán, mi amor—y es aquello último lo que hace que Nowaki se asuste. Sucumbe en la desesperación de quien todos los días corre el riesgo de perder lo último que le queda—, lo prometo—vuelve a decir—. Estamos seguros aquí, los monjes franciscanos no volverán hasta la próxima primavera.

—Pero pueden volver antes…

—No. Estas tierras son inhabitables en invierno, nadie nos verá ni molestará.

Nowaki, inevitablemente, suelta una risa amarga y una afirmación que echa por tierra todo lo que alguna vez ha sustentado su fe.

—Eres un maldito hereje.

Hiroki imita su sonrisa ladina. Sin mirar tras él, se apoya en el borde de la mesa y se abandona al calor que tan ausente está en el exterior, desvistiéndose frente a Nowaki quien, en un arrebato, lo besa furioso, lo sienta sobre la mesa y se ubica entre las piernas de su amante. Las manos de Hiroki urgen por acariciar también, y al moverse, los santos rosarios caen al suelo, donde son cubiertos por los restos de ropa. Las voces de los rosarios se ahogan entre trapos y sólo resuenan los sonidos del más honesto, prohibido y blasfemo amor.

No se percatan de cuándo es que a su alrededor las llamas los rodean, el humo les nubla la vista y las mujeres los miran con lástima. El Santo Inquisidor los repudia y prefiere no intervenir cuando, entre el fuego purificador, los pecadores se toman las manos antes de abandonar la tierra y partir al infierno.


	3. III: ¡Larga vida al Emperador!

**PIEZAS**

* * *

 **¡Larga vida al Emperador!**

* * *

—¡Ordena la retirada, Kamijou!

—¡Un soldado imperial debe atacar incluso como fantasma!

Sacando fuerzas de donde no existen, el coronel Kamijou toma de la chaqueta militar a su subordinado y caminan juntos hacia el tanque soviético con una bomba en la mano. Kusama, con su frente goteando sangre, sudor y una resignación triste, simplemente le sigue el paso al obstinado coronel que lo conduce a la muerte. Antes de que Kusama se atreva a decirle algo una vez más, toma la mina y la amarra a su pecho, empujándolo luego y hundiendo, bajo el polvo y los miembros cercenados, todas las esperanzas del joven soldado japonés. Kamijou se ubica junto a él cuando un tanque pasa sobre ellos, y al accionar la bomba, el último grito del coronel se escucha en toda Manchuria.

—¡ _Tenno Heika Banzai_!


End file.
